Best of Friends
by chocolatemuncher
Summary: What if Harry had been friends with Draco instead of Ron? Harry's 7 years at Hogwarts, told in small scenes from every year. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did, I'd be rich.**

A/N : This is a small fanfiction I wrote for the Fanfiction challenge my guild on neopets has. The challenge was 'What if Harry had been friends with Draco instead of Ron'. We could write anything as long as it was appropriate, original and on subject.

I do skip from part to part in this, so it might be a bit confusing.

* * *

_Harry's 7 Years at Hogwarts, if he had been friends with Draco instead of Ron. Told in small flashes from each year._

There was no Platform 9 and 3/4. It didn't exist. Everything had been some sort of messed up joke to make fun of him. Dudley was probably behind all of this. That was the only explanation Harry could think of as he stood between platforms 9 and 10. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He would probably get punished and locked in the cupboard for a few days for actually believing in magic.  
Just as he was about to turn around and head home, he spotted the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's while he had been shopping for his robes.  
"Father, are we there yet? I don't see Platform 9 and 3/4." Harry overheard the boy whine to the tall blonde male on his left side.  
"Be quiet, Draco," The blonde woman on the Draco's right side scolded him. "You don't want those muggles to hear you."  
Harry watched the trio make their way between platforms 9 and 10. Gathering up his courage, he approached the group.  
"Excuse me," Harry said, once he got close. "Could you please show me how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4?" The family turned around to face him. They stayed silent for a while, not answering his questions, before Draco's father finally said something.  
"Muggleborns." He muttered, glaring at Harry. "It's amazing that they let them in."  
"Now now, Lucius." Draco's mother spoke quietly. "Let's not start this right now."  
Harry frowned. Draco had mentioned something like this back at the shop.  
"Excuse me sir, both my parent's were magical."  
Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Very well then." He said. Harry smiled and ran his hands through his hair again, unintentionally making the scar on his head visible. The Malfoy's let out a small gasp.  
"Father, That's Har-" "Draco!" Lucius cut Draco off in mid sentence. He turned back to Harry.  
"Where are your parents, boy?"  
Harry stepped back a little. "They're dead, sir." He said sadly. "Volde- I mean, You-Know-Who killed them."  
Lucius Malfoy nodded, as if confirming that. He then motioned for Harry to follow them.  
"Platform 9 and 3/4 is this way."

- - -**_  
_**

Harry finally found an empty compartment on the train. It had taken him a while. The compartment was near the very back. He lifted his suitcase, struggling to put it up onto the rack above him. When that task was finally done, he sat down, waiting for the train to start moving.  
"Ahem." Harry turned towards the door, where Draco Malfoy was standing. Two large gorilla looking boys on either side of him.  
"Could we sit here?" Draco asked. Not waiting for an answer, they sat down, Draco opposite Harry with and the two 'bodyguards' near the door.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. We met in Madam Malkin's." Draco held out his hand to Harry. "These are Crabbe and Goyle."  
Harry stared at the hand. Draco seemed like a snob. However, this was the first person he had met and he wanted to be his friend. Harry shook the hand.  
"I'm Harry Potter."

- - -

"...Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall called. Everyone in the hall started whispering.  
"Did she say Harry Potter?"  
"THE Harry Potter?"  
"He's here??"  
Harry ignored them and stepped up to the hat.  
5 minutes later, he was sorted into Slytherin.

- - -

"I think Professor Snape hates me." Harry told Draco while they were sitting in the common room 2 nights later.  
Draco glanced up from the book he was reading.  
"Snape hates everyone."  
"He doesn't hate you."  
"That's because I'm special." Draco smirked.

- - -

"Let's go find the troll." Harry said spontaniously. Draco stared at him like he was crazy.  
"Come on!" Harry tried to convince Draco. "I've never seen a troll before."  
"You're insane." Draco muttered as he ran after Harry, who was already sprinting towards the dungeons.  
A loud crash was heard, followed by a scream, and the two 11 year old boys halted. It came from the Girl's bathroom. Harry and Draco looked at each other, and ran towards the bathrooms.  
They found Hermione Granger hiding under a sink, with the troll waving a club around in the middle of the bathroom.  
"I vote we get out of here before the troll kills us too." Draco proposed as he stared wide eyed at the large troll.  
Harry, however did not agree. "We can't leave her!" He pointed to Hermione, who barely just dodged the club.  
"Yes we can!" Draco began to run off, but Harry grabbed his cloak.  
"Distract the troll while I try to get her out of here!"  
Harry dashed towards the sinks, dodging the trolls club. Draco stood frozen in place.  
"DO SOMETHING, DRACO!" Harry yelled as he pulled Hermione out from under the sink.  
Draco looked around, terrified as the troll turned to face him.  
"USE WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA OR SOMETHING!" Harry shouted.  
Draco did just that, and the troll fell to the ground, unconscious.

- - -

"I think Snape is trying to get the Philosopher's Stone." Harry whispered to Draco one night while they lay in t heir bunks. They had been trying to fall asleep.  
"Why do you think that?" Draco mumbled, half asleep.  
"It's the perfect time to do it. Dumbledore's away from the school." Harry sat up in his bed. "I'm going to stop him."  
Draco rolled around to face him.  
"No." He stated. "We aren't going to go on anymore crazy adventures."  
Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll go alone."  
Draco watched as Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and walked out the door. Sighing, he got up and followed him.

- - -

Dear Draco,  
Summer has been boring. My Aunt and Uncle are their usual...pleasant selves. I've got my own room now. Their afraid of me because they think I'll turn them into frogs. It feels great to have power.  
How's your summer?  
Your friend,  
Harry Potter.

- - -

Dear Draco,  
Why aren't you writing to me? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I get you in trouble because of all those dangerous adventures I dragged you on? Tell your parents it's my fault.  
The Dursley's found out that I'm not allowed to do magic during the summer. I'm back to being a slave.  
Please write back.  
Your friend,  
Harry Potter.

- - -

Dear Draco,  
Fine. Ignore me.  
Harry Potter

- - -

Dear Draco,  
I know why I haven't been receiving letter's from you. This house elf named Dobby has been stealing my mail. He got me in trouble with the Dursley's as well. I now have bars on my windows and am not aloud to leave the room.  
Harry Potter

- - -

Harry and Draco met up in front of Platform 9 and 3/4. They were the last students there. Draco's parents were off someplace important. They had just dropped him off.  
"Race you to the barrier!" Harry called, pushing his cart towards the stone wall. However, as he was about to enter, he simply just crashed and fell to the ground.  
Draco walked over to the wall. "Why won't it open?" He asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "The better question is, how will we get to Hogwarts?"  
Draco nodded. "I'll owl my Father."

- - -

_Kiilll....must kill...._

Harry paused in the hallway. "Did you hear that, Draco?"  
Draco stared at Harry.  
"Hear what?"

- - -

"Lockhart has started a dueling club." Draco said as he read the message board in the common room. Harry stopped staring at the fire and looked up at him.  
"Really? That idiot?"  
Draco nodded. "I think we should go. It might be amusing."  
"Sure." Harry said.

- - -

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" Lockhart called the two students up to duel. Harry sighed.  
The two students from opposite houses stood in front of each other, glaring.  
"Your a disgrace to your parents name, Potter." Ron said angrily to Harry. "They'd hate you for getting put into Slytherin."  
Harry glared back at Ron. "At least they weren't poor."  
"Are you ready to lose, Slytherin Scum?"  
"You wish, Gryffindork."

- - -

"I think it was pretty cool how you attacked that mudblood with the snake Weasley conjured. Why didn't you tell me you were a parselmouth?" Draco panted, as he caught up to Harry who was speading beck to the common room.  
"I didn't set that snake on Justin. I was telling it to stop." He muttered angrily.  
"Sure you were." Draco smirked. "So why didn't you tell me that you are a parselmouth? It's a rare talent. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. Maybe your his heir."  
Harry stopped.  
"I wouldn't know about that. I don't even know my Grandparents' names."

- - -

"Enemies of the Heir, beware. That means, you, mudblood." Draco shouted across the hall to Hermione Granger. The two Weasley twins held Ron Weasley back as he tried to tackle Draco.  
Harry stood back, pondering about what Draco said. Was he the heir of Slytherin? Had he unintentionally petrified Filch's cat and the other muggleborn students?

- - -

Pansy Parkinson waved the black diary around in the air, laughing like a lunatic.  
"I've got Weaslette's Diary! I saw her try to flush it in Moaning Murtle's Loo." She cackled. Harry stood up and grabbed it out of her hand.  
"It's mine, now." He glared at her. She nodded and scurried away.  
Opening the diary, he found it to be blank. Confused, he flipped it the pages, wondering why it had no writing. He tried many spells on it to reveal some sort of writing, but nothing worked. Frustrated, he picked up a quill and drew an angry face on the page.  
He was alarmed, when it disappeared. Picking up the quill again, he wrote in the book.

'Hi..'

The diary wrote back.

- - -

"The Weaslette's been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets." Draco laughed. Harry punched him in the arm. "That's no laughing matter, Draco."  
Draco held his arm where Harry had punched him and glared.  
"Come on, we have to save her!" Harry said, running off.  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE CHAMBER IS!" Draco yelled after him.  
Harry turned around and smirked.  
"That's what YOU think."

- - -

"I met Voldemort in the Chamber." Harry told Draco while they sat in the hospital wing. "He was posessing Ginny through the diary."  
Draco popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth, and then quickly spat it out again. "Ugh. Toe Nails."  
"It was the Diary that your Father slipped into her cauldron while we were in Diagon Alley." Harry accused. Draco looked up.  
"You have no proof of that."  
Harry nodded.  
"I know."

- - -

Dear Draco,  
I blew up my aunt today. It was amazing. I'll tell you all about it later. I'm in Diagon Alley right now. I ran away. Come meet me tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 3.  
Harry Potter

- - -

Dear Harry,  
Serves that filthy muggle right. We'll talk tomorrow at 3.  
Draco Malfoy

- - -

"Hello Draco."  
"Hello Harry."  
The two teens sat down at a table and ordered some butterbeers.  
"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" Draco asked.  
Harry nodded. "Fudge told me about him. He was all over the muggle news as well."  
Draco nodded. "Did you know that he's your Godfather and he's coming after you to kill you?"  
Harry spat out his drink.  
"What?"  
"I'll take that as a no."

- - -

Harry and Draco walked down the train, looking for an empty comparement. Finding none, they settled with one that had a sleeping adult in it.  
"Who's he?" Harry asked.  
"Remus J. Lupin." Draco answered, placing his trunk up onto the rack.  
Harry followed that action. "How do you know?"  
Draco pointed to the mans trunk.  
"Oh."

- - -

"I can't believe you fainted."  
"Shut up Draco."  
"...LOOK HARRY! A DEMENT- Owww... you've got to stop with the punching."

- - -

Harry stayed after everyone left the Defense classroom.  
"Sir," Professor Lupin turned around. "Why didn't you let me face the boggart?"  
Lupin smiled. "It wasn't because I thought you couldn't do it. I just thought that your worst fear would be-"  
"Voldemort" Harry finished. Lupin nodded.  
"Professor, is there any way to battle dementors? I know that there is, because you drove the one on the train, away."  
Lupin sighed. "I won't lie to you, Harry. There is, but it is extremely complex magic. I doubt that you would be able to learn it."  
"Can I try though?"  
Lupin stared at Harry.  
"Please? Dementors affect me worse than anybody else." Harry pleaded.  
Lupin pondered for a moment and then agreed.  
"Meet me here tomorrow after your classes."

- - -

"SHUT UP, YOU MURDERER!" Harry screamed at Black, who lay cowering on the floor of the shrieking shack.  
"I'm innocent Harry. You've got to believe me. Peter was the Secret Keeper! He's an animagus. He's that rat!" Black pointed to the rat who was trapped in a magical cage.  
"Prove it!" Harry snarled.  
"You'll have to give me my wand for that." Black said.  
Harry glared at him. "One wrong move and I'll kill you like Voldemort did my parents."  
Black winced and nodded. Harry tossed him his wand.

- - -

Running as fast as he could, Harry rushed the the Library, knowing that he would find her there.  
"Granger, I've got to use your time turner!" Harry panted. Granger looked up and clutched her necklace.  
"How do you know abou-what? Why?"  
"No time for answers. Give it to me!"  
"No!" She she whispered, looking around to see if anyone had heard.  
"It's an emergency. An innocent man's life depends on it!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to get his point across. Hermione stared into his eyes.  
"Fine. But I'm coming with you!"

- - -

"Will I see you again, Sirius?" Harry asked as they stood on the tower, staring up at Sirius who was sitting on Buckbeak.  
"Of course, Harry."

- - -

Dear Harry,  
My Father bough us tickets to the World Cup. Do you want to come? We'll pick you up on Jul7 17th, if Dumbledore allows it.  
How's your summer coming along?  
Draco Malfoy

- - -

Dear Draco,  
I'd love to go! I owled Dumbledore and he reluctantly granted me permission. I'll make sure the Dursley's aren't here when you pick me up.  
Summer is...summer. Same old. Treated like a house elf, and what not.  
Harry Potter

- - -

Harry watched the crowd scream in panic as a throng of Death Eaters approached.  
"Come on Draco, we've got to get out of here!" Harry yelled over the noise. Draco nodded, and they both rushed off towards the forest.

- - -

"I wish I was old enough to enter my name in the Goblet." Draco sighed wishfully in the common room. Harry shook is head.  
"I don't. I've got enough danger in my life, as it is."

- - -

"The Durmstrang Champion is.... VICTOR KRUM!"  
There was a large round of applause in the Great Hall.  
"The Beauxbatons Champion is... FLEUR DELACOUR!"  
Another round of applause.  
"The Hogwarts Champion is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!!"  
Everyone cheered.  
"Those are our three Tri-Wizard Champ-"  
Dumbledore was interrupted as another name shot out of the Goblet. He caught the paper and frowned as he read the name.  
"Harry Potter?"

- - -

"You take it, Potter." Cedric pushed Harry towards the Cup. "You saved my life in that maze!"  
Not arguing, Harry grabbed the Cup. The last thing he saw was Cedric's shocked face as he was portkeyed away.

- - -

Harry portkeyed back to a panicked crowd. Cedric had notified everyone of how the Cup was a portkey.  
"Voldemorts back!" Harry croaked, collapsing on the ground.

- - -

"So, in our first year, Voldemort was on the back of our Defense teachers head. Second year, we had a lunatic teach. Third year, a werewolf and now, a Death Eater disguised as an auror?" Draco pondered as they sat on the train back to the muggle world. "Dumbledore is truly an idiot for hiring incompetent nitwits."  
Harry nodded and stared out the window.  
"I saw your Father in the graveyard, Draco." Harry said quietly as he stared at the trees passing by. Draco stayed silent.  
"Your father is a Death Eater, did you know that? He's one of the people following the madman who killed my parents!" The more Harry talked, the angrier he got. "Your father is a follower of a guy who wants me DEAD!"  
Draco cowered under Harry's glare.  
"Why are you friends with me, Draco?" Harry snarled. "Is it to get close to me? To bring me over to your father's side? To gain my trust and then betray me to Voldemort?"  
Draco shook his head frantically.  
"No, Harry, I swear. Your my best friend. I'd never betray you!"  
"Are you friends with me because YOUR 'DADDY' TOLD YOU TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME???"  
Draco's silence was enough of an answer for Harry.  
He grabbed his trunk and stormed out, leaving Draco behind.

- - -

Harry was quite lonely that summer. He contemplated sending an owl to Draco, but he resisted. He'd rather be friendless than be friends with a backstabber.

- - -

"Voldemort is back." Harry stated during Defense Against the Dark Arts, to Professor Umbridge. "I saw him with my own eyes."  
"Detention, Potter!"  
That night, Harry stumbled back to the common room with 'I must not tell lies' carved into his hand. He ignored Draco, who was sitting with the fat gorillas on the black leather couch, and went up to the dorms to sleep.

- - -

Harry woke up panting. Getting out of bed, rather loudly, he stumbled out the door heading to the Headmaster's office.  
"Professor! There's been an attack at the Ministry! Arthur Weasley!" He panted once he reached his destination.

- - -

"Potter, I still don't like you, but thanks for saving my dad."  
"No problem, Gryfindork."

- - -

Hermione Granger walked up to Harry, in the Library. "I've got a proposition for you." Harry put down the book he was reading and looked up at her.  
"We've started a secret Defense group and we'd like you to join."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'we'?"  
"Me, The Weasley's, Some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors."  
"No Slytherins?"  
"...no."  
"I'll think about it."  
Hermione nodded. "First meeting is on Wednesday. Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet."  
Harry nodded and turned back to his book, but was interrupted by tapping on his shoulder. Exasperated, he looked up again.  
"I'd like a small vow that you'll tell no one of this information." Hermione said.  
"If I do that, will you leave me to read my book?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"I vow on my magic that I will tell no one of the secret Defense meeting that is taking place on Wednesday in the Room of Requirement."  
Hermione walked away and Harry was left to read in peace.

- - -

"What's he doing here?"  
"He's a Slytherin."  
"They can't be trusted."  
"We've got a snitch here somewhere who told him!"  
"WE'VE BEEN BETRAYED!"  
Harry raised his eyebrows and spoke up.  
"Stop being dramatic and calm down. I'm not here to turn you guys in. I've been invited."  
"By who?"  
"Granger."

- - -

"Granger! I've got to get to the Ministry. Voldemort is holding my Godfather hostage!"  
"Be rational, Harry. Your Godfather is at home, where he's supposed to be."  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't understand. I can feel it! He's there!"

- - -

Harry sat on the grass facing the lake, tears streaming down his face. Hermione quietly walked up beside him.  
"It's not your fault Harry." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Harry shook his head. "It is."

- - -

Dear Betrayer of Trust,  
So, what's it like having a Death Eater as a father, Malfoy? Did you enjoy spying on me for 4 years? Did you even like me?  
Harry Potter

PS: I hope you have a crappy summer.

- - -

Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry. I'm not my Father. Can we go back to being friends now?  
Draco Malfoy

- - -

Dear Malfoy,  
No.  
Harry Potter

- - -

Harry glared at Malfoy in Potions class. They were stuck as partners. He turned away and looked down at the book Slughorn had given him. It was old, and written in. Harry decided to follow the instructions on the side of the page.  
He won the prize at the end of the class, Felix Felicis.

- - -

"Voldemort made Horcruxes?" Harry asked Dumbledore in his office. They were having their weekly lessons. Dumbledore nodded.  
"How many?"  
"I suspect that he made 7."  
"7? How the bloody hell are we supposed to track down 7 Horcruxes?"

- - -

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Harry screamed as Dumbledores dead body fell. He threw off the invisibility cloak and ran towards Draco. He didn't care that Snape had fired the cures, Draco was the one who was to blame.  
"YOU!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand at the terrified Draco. "YOU DID THIS!"  
Draco shook as he blocked the spells Harry threw at him. "Harry.. please. I didn't have a choice!"  
"I had hope that you wouldn't completely turn out like your father," Harry sneered. "I thought you had some good in you. I was wrong."  
"No. Harry, please."  
"Prepare to die, Death Eater scum."  
Snape fired a stunner at Harry, who dodged it.  
"Run Draco!" Snape shouted.

- - -

Dear Granger,  
Would you like to come on an adventure with me?  
Harry Potter

- - -

Dear Harry,  
I don't like the sound of that. Let's meet up at the Leaky Cauldron on August 1st. You'll be an adult by then.  
Hermione Granger

- - -

"Do you know what Horcruxes are?" Harry asked Hermione on August 1st. He had escaped from the Dursley's a week ago and had been living in a muggle hotel under a fake name.  
"Yes..."  
"Voldemort has them."  
"Them?"  
"Yes. Plural. I'm going to track them down and destroy them. Want to come?"

- - -

Greyback knocked on the doors of the Malfoy Manor.  
"WE'VE GOT POTTER!" He yelled. "OPEN UP!"  
The doors opened, and they walked in, dragging Harry and Hermione with them.

- - -

Narcissa Malfoy pushed Draco towards Harry. "Is this him?" She asked. Draco stared into Harry's eyes. He pleaded silently to him for forgiveness. Harry kept his glare.  
"I...I... I don't know. Maybe."  
"What about the girl? Is this Granger? The mudblood?"  
Draco shook his head. "I don't know. They look different. Maybe.

- - -

"CRUCIO!" Crabbe yelled. Draco screamed at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The Dark Lord wants him alive! STOP IT!"  
Harry dodged the curse and fired a stunner at Crabbe, who dodged.  
"He didn't say anything about wanting him sane."

- - -

Harry turned his broom back towards the fire. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up. They flew out of the Room of Requirement safely.  
Pushing him off the broom, Harry turned to Draco. "I still don't like you."  
Draco nodded. "I didn't want to join The Dark Lo-" He stopped at Harry's glare... "Fine. V...Vol..Voldemort."  
Harry nodded and started walking away. Draco ran after him.  
"Harry, please. I didn't want to join him. They were going to kill my mother. I can't help who my Father is and what he's done. Please, please can you forgive me."  
Harry stopped and turned towards Draco.  
"Fine."  
Draco smiled for the first time in years.

- - -

"You did it, Harry! You killed Voldemort!" Draco cheered.  
"I did, didn't I?" Harry smiled.


End file.
